casperfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghostly Trio
The Ghostly Trio (known as Fatso, Stretch and Stinky), are fictional characters in the Casper the Friendly Ghost's series. They appear in Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios theatrical cartoons from the 1950s. They have also made numerous Harvey Comics appearances and were featured in Casper and the Ghostly Trio. The Ghostly Trio are Casper's uncles. In most of their appearances, they are shown to, in contrast to Casper, love scaring people and they generally seem to treat Casper as their own personal slave. However, in Casper's Scare School, they are uncharacteristically nice to Casper and they are shown to care for him. In fact, when Casper leaves for Scare School, they spend most of the time he's gone crying. There had previously been a few indications that they cared for Casper, but they were few and far between. In the ''Casper'' feature film, they manage to become friends of sorts with Dr. James Harvey (Bill Pullman) and keep a promise they made to him, overcoming their usual hatred of humans. It should also be noted that in the ''Casper'' feature film 1995 feature, Casper and the Ghostly Trio are all related. When they were alive they were blood relatives sharing the last name of "McFadden". This source comes from one of the books based on the film, and a deleted scene that never made it into the "attic" when they discussed Casper's inventor father. It could be possible they could be the brothers or cousins of Casper's father, J.T. McFadden, who all died under unknown circumstances. In the movie "Casper Meets Wendy" Casper tells Wendy that there are other ghosts with him, and refers to the trio as his uncles. The trio in "Casper's Haunted Christmas" talk about how Spooky is Casper's cousin and nephew despite Kabosh and Snivel's presence in the film. However, in the movie, "Casper: A Spirited Beginning", They are NOT related, and so this movie has no connection with the 1995 film, other than Casper and the Trio. Description In Casper's earlier appearances in animated cartoons and comic books by Harvey Comics, the Ghostly Trio, although also brothers, were depicted very differently. Like his later incarnation, Fatso was overweight and gluttonous (although since ghosts were capable of eating food in these stories, this trait was not as odd as it later seemed), but he was the Trio's leader by virtue of being the toughest and (marginally) smartest of the three. His second-in-command, Fusso, was of average height and build and characterized by exceptional fussiness and attention to detail. The third ghost, Lazo, was the tallest, laziest, and least intelligent of the brothers. Fatso's brashness and quick temper often led him into solo mishaps, as well as to occasionally share Casper's adventures, and the other two were sometimes called "the Ghostly Duo" in his absence. Although the Trio's exact relationship to Casper was never defined in these earlier stories, the unfailingly polite Casper never addressed any of them as "Uncle," suggesting that they were instead his elder brothers or comrads. Depending on what's viewed as canon or not, the three ghosts can each be identified as follows: Stretch Stretch is the lanky leader of the Trio with the "Joisey" accent. Stretch is the most aggressive of the three when it comes to scaring the living, and pulls no punches in his attempts to frighten anyone whether by possession, morphing, or simply appearing in front of someone. Although he acts the harshest towards Casper and his two brothers, he is soon revealed to have somewhat of a soft spot in "Casper Meets Wendy" and "The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper", and is perhaps the most sensible one in making important decisions (that is if they are important enough to care about). Sometimes he goes astray, however, considering that he and his brothers attempt to kill Dr. Harvey (film Casper). Stretch was also revealed in the cartoon that he had Ghostlexia, or ghost dyslexia, where he would always scare backwards and say "oob" instead of "boo", and, therefore, didn't graduate highgoul, or ghost highschool. He is voiced by Joe Nipote in the 1995 film, Michael McDonald in "Casper: A Spirited Beginning" and "Casper Meets Wendy", Scott McNeil in "Casper's Haunted Christmas", Dan Castellaneta in the "Casper's Scare School" movie, and Matthew Géczy in the "Casper's Scare School" cartoon, who also voices Stinkie in that version. Fatso Fatso is the obese and least intelligent of the three, Fatso has a constant appetite for food, regardless of the fact that it literally passes through his body. He treats Casper the same as Stretch and Stinkie, but can easily be manipulated due to his lower IQ. In the Playstation video game "Casper", with the debut of the film, was supposedly legendary baseball player "Babe Ruth" when Casper observed the portrait in the main hall. This has not been credited or included in the universe of the series. He is voiced by Brad Garret in the 1995 film, Jess Harnell in "Casper: A Spirited Beginning" and "Casper Meets Wendy", Graeme Kingston in "Casper's Haunted Christmas", Billy West in the "Casper's Scare School" movie, and Joe Sheridan in the "Casper's Scare School" cartoon. Stinkie Stinkie is the "middle child" and dubbed the Larry Fine of the group, Stinkie's special talent involves supernatural halitosis and body odor, which he prefers to use as his means of frightening "fleshies" (humans) that dare cross his path. He has a penchant for puns and comedy, and comes off as the more sarcastic jokester of the three, which Stretch tires of more often than not. He is voiced by Joe Alaskey in the 1995 film, Patrick Richwood in "Casper: A Spirited Beginning" and "Casper Meets Wendy", Terry Klassen in "Casper's Haunted Christmas", John DiMaggio in the "Casper's Scare School" movie, and Matthew Géczy in the "Casper's Scare School" cartoon, who also voices Stretch in that version. Powers and Abilities The Ghostly Trio itself is shown to be a very powerful and experienced group of ghosts, and the trio has vast supernatural powers, such as: *intangibility *invisibility *teleportation *flight *possession *matter transmutation *shapeshifting *other forms of reality warping Enemies *Carrigan Crittenden * Paul "Dibs" Plutzer * Kibosh * Snivel Friends * Casper (at times) * Dr. James Harvey * Ms. Banshee * Cam Morgan * Kat Harvey * Spooky * Poil Gallery tumblr_inline_mg46gawj7Q1ryy2za.jpg|The Trio as they appear in "The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper". Voice actors *The Ghostly Trio are similar to that of Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward from Spongebob SquarePants a cartoon that airs on Nickelodeon. **Fatso is similar to Patrick the Starfish. Both have deep (slow) voices, partically weigh the same, and can be slow on anything that is around them. **Scretch is similar to Squidward the sea octopus. They both have sour attitudes, tall, and have big noses. Plus Scretch does get annoyed by Stinkie and Fatso as well as Squidward gets annoyed by Spongebob and Patrick. **Stinkie is similar Spongebob SquarePants the sea sponge. Both have buck teeth and are very naive at times. Plus, Spongebob did have smelly breathe (in the episode "Something Smells" ) that people head for the hills like Stinkie does when he scares people. *In Casper: a Spirited Beginning, Fatso quotes Eric Cartman from South Park when he says, "I'm not really fat, just big boned." *It is unknown what they look like when they were alive, {| class="wikitable" !| Character !| Casper !| Casper: A Spirited Beginning !| Casper Meets Wendy !| Casper's Haunted Christmas !| Casper's Scare School |-death-stretched too much !|Fatso ||Brad Garrett ||Jess Harnell ||Jess Harnell || Graeme Kingston ||Billy West |-death- heart attack !|Stinkie ||Joe Alaskey ||Bill Farmer ||Bill Farmer ||Terry Klassen ||John DiMaggio |-death-inhaled to much gas !|Stretch || Joe Nipote ||Jim Ward ||Jim Ward ||Scott McNeil||Dan Castellaneta Trivia *The Ghostly Trio are similar to that of Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward from Spongebob SquarePants a cartoon that airs on Nickelodeon. **Fatso is similar to Patrick the Starfish. Both have deep (slow) voices, partically weigh the same, and can be slow on anything that is around them. **Scretch is similar to Squidward the sea octopus. They both have sour attitudes, tall, and have big noses. Plus Scretch does get annoyed by Stinkie and Fatso as well as Squidward gets annoyed by Spongebob and Patrick. **Stinkie is similar Spongebob SquarePants the sea sponge. Both have buck teeth and are very naive at times. Plus, Spongebob did have smelly breathe (in the episode "Something Smells" ) that people head for the hills like Stinkie does when he scares people. *In Casper: a Spirited Beginning, Fatso quotes Eric Cartman from South Park when he says, "I'm not really fat, just big boned." Category:Alive chara [[Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Casper Category:Undefeated Enemies Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Category:Jerks Category:Freaks Category:Tragic deaths